monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Electria Lightning
Electria Lightning - Żywiołaczka elektryczności. Od niedawna uczęszcza do Straszyceum, choć preferowała dostać się do szkoły dla potworów elementarnych. Mimo to zdołała się zaaklimatyzować w Monster High i nie spalić budynku. Jest tam swego rodzaju gwiazdą, ale cieszy się złą sławą. Opiekuje się elektryczną rybitwą o imieniu Energy, która czasem robi za jej "akumulator" podczas przedstawień. Osobowość Electria jest niezwykle żywiołowa i pracowita mimo swojego młodego wieku dzięki czemu osiąga dobre wyniki w nauce. Jej otwartość i przebojowość przyciąga do niej wiele podobnych upiorów a dodatkową popularność przynoszą jej nietypowe występy. Zawsze tryska energią i jest w stanie zrealizować każdy postawiony przez nią samą cel. Poza tym uwielbia wszelką aktywność fizyczną, a szczególnie taniec. Dba również o dobro swoich przyjaciół i nie pozwoli, żeby działa im się krzywda. Niestety na tym jej zalety się kończą. Ma niewyparzony język i nie potrafi dotrzymywać obietnic. Bardzo gwałtownie reaguje, kiedy jest zdenerwowana. Ponadto lubuje się w czarnym humorze, więc często nadużywa swoich mocy, aby kogoś zranić lub wystraszyć, po czym śmieje się aż do iskier, aczkolwiek bawi ją każdorazowa krzywda innych uczniów, nie tylko ta wywołana przez nią. Gnębi też niemal wszystkie potwory o wątłej kondycji fizycznej, wychodząc z założenia, że ma ona związek z lenistwem danego potwora oraz tych o słabym charakterze i jest okropnie uparta odnośnie swoich przekonań. Brak empatii sprawia, że choć jest rozpoznawalna nie jest lubiana w szkole, jednak ona sama się tym nie przejmuje: wychodzi z założenia, że kiedyś znajdzie potwory, które docenią ją taką jaka jest. Choć chce być postrzegana jako istota chadzająca własnymi ścieżkami to nie da się ukryć, że ulega wpływom starszych rówieśników o buntowniczym charakterze, którzy podszywając się pod dobrych znajomych czy przyjaciół wykorzystują jej moce do własnych celów, a gdy plan się posypie zostawiają ją na lodzie. Wygląd Electria jest żywiołakiem o białej, mocno świecącej skórze i limonkowo-żółtych oczach. Źrenice kształtem przypominają pioruny. Jej włosy są mocno karbowane, w kolorach srebra i złota. Najczęściej zaczesuje je na jeden bok. Czasami wydobywają się z niej iskry. Relacje 'Rodzina' Ma młodszą siostrę o imieniu Voltessa, która ma 6 miesięcy (w potwornej skali 2 lata). Jej rodzice pracują jako naukowcy w laboratorium fizyko-biologicznym. Czasem też robią tam za dodatkowe agregatory prądu w przypadku poważnych awarii zasilania. Zdają sobie sprawę, że ich córka przechodzi teraz "okres dorastania", dlatego starają się znosić jej wybryki, jednocześnie nie dając sobie wchodzić na głowę. O ile z rodzicami ma raczej dobre stosunki tak nie lubi swojej siostry. 'Przyjaciele' Jej przyjaciółmi są Marcy La'Sweet, Aaeminali Ogledalo, Felix Firestorm i Jia Lisong. 'Znajomi' Tuż po przybyciu do Straszyceum poznała Sechmet, którą ze względu na spryt i stanowczość darzy dużym respektem. Jedyną przeszkodą, dla której nie zostały przyjaciółkami jest fakt, że Electria trochę się jej obawia. Jej znajomą jest też Caroline Bodmin. Dziewczyna jest także koleżanką Dacey Kahnyeli, Airi Kanegawy i Akankshy Kali. 'Wrogowie' Electria ma nieprzyjaciółkę w Willow Martagon, która wytyka jej zanieczyszczanie powietrza i marnowanie prądu. Naśmiewa się z potworów o słabej kondycji takich jak Leila czy Mei-Lin. Jej wrogiem jest też Xena Venefica, którą zna od gimnazjum. Nie lubi też Park Taehyunga. 'Miłość' Electria póki co woli zostać wolnym strzelcem i odrzuca wszelkie próby zalotów. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest elektryczna rybitwa o imieniu Energy. 'Historie poznania' Marcy La'Sweet Mimo histerycznego charakteru kosmitki Electria zauważyła, że lubi rozstawiać wszystkich po kątach, więc uznała, że byłaby idealną partnerką do docinania potworom ze Straszyceum. Po uzgodnieniu z nią szczegółów swoich planów stały się najpopularniejszym duo, które sieje postrach wśród uczniów. Jednocześnie Electria będąca wierną przyjaciółką robi za stróża panny La'Sweet pilnując, aby nikt jej nie podskoczył. Felix Firestorm Zaznajomili się w parku niedaleko szkoły. Felix po niedawnej akcji odreagowywał graniem na gitarze. Dziewczynę, które też tego dnia była wyprowadzona z równowagi zaintrygowała muzyka, więc postanowiła dotrzeć do jej źródła. Przysiadła tuż przy chłopaku, który miał zamknięte oczy. Niestety jedna z jej iskr przeskoczyła na niego, co zaskutkowało kopnięciem prądem. Fel nie spodziewał się tego i w mig wybuchł płomieniami. Gdy oboje opanowali żywioł zaczęli się przepraszać. Elle mimochodem rzuciła, że chłopak fajnie gra i od słowa do słowa wywiązała się pogawędka. Odkryli, że mają podobne charaktery i problemy, co zbliżyło ich do siebie. Zostali przyjaciółmi. Aaeminali Ogledalo Przyjaźń z Aaeminali zaczęła się niemal podobnie jak w przypadku Marcy. Żywiołaczka widziała jak Agledali krytykuje bez ogródek ..., co bardzo jej się spodobało - lubi potwory bezpośrednie, które nie dbają o zdanie innych i robią swoje. Po tym jak ... obrażona odeszła od stołu Electria podeszła do żywiołaczki, aby pochwalić ją za jej styl bycia. Agledali bardzo to schlebiało. Po dłuższej gawędzie doszły do wniosku, że są dla siebie niemal jak siostry - są szczere i nieczęsto chwalą innych przez co nie mają wielu przyjaciół. Dziewczyny szybko złapały wspólny język i obecnie często ze sobą przebywają. Jia Lisong Caroline Bodmin Dziewczyny poznały się na lekcji wychowania metafizycznego podczas gry w dwa ognie. Były w przeciwnych drużynach i obie chciały zwycięstwa. Bezwzględnie eliminowały przeciwników z drugiej połowy aż na polu zostały tylko one. Zażarcie ciskały w siebie piłkami, ale żadna nie trafiała. Trwało to dopóki nie przerwał im trener ogłaszając remis i kończąc lekcję. Electria natknęła się później na Caroline w szatni, gdzie wymęczone pogratulowały sobie wzajemnie i wymieniły parę zdań, głównie na temat sportu, po czym poszły w swoje strony. Od tamtej pory, ku niezadowoleniu innych są niemal nierozerwalnym i niepokonanym duo na lekcjach W-M. Zdolności *'Elekrtrokineza' - Electria potrafi wytwarzać i kontrolować prąd elektryczny. Jest też niewrażliwa na elektryczność. *'Porażenie' - Jeśli ktoś dotknie Electrii zostanie natychmiast porażony prądem. Czasem jednak wystarczy tylko stać koło niej kiedy zaczyna iskrzyć. W najlżejszym przypadku skończy się na niewinnym "kopnięciu prądem". Jej moc nie działa na niektóre żywiołaki. *'Magnetyzm' - Electria jest w stanie przyciągać magnetyczne przedmioty. *'Dematerializacja' - Electria jako żywiołaczka elektryczności jest w stanie przyjąć formę pioruna kulistego małych rozmiarów. **'Podróże w kablach' - W tej formie Electria jest w stanie przeniknąć do kabli lub linii wysokiego napięcia i podróżować nimi do każdego miejsca, z którym się łączą. Umiejętności * Taniec - Electria jest świetną tancerką. Jednak swoje pląsy prezentuje jedynie podczas pokazów świetlnych. Zainteresowania 'Pokazy laserowe, pirotechniczne i świetlne' Electria wyładowuje swój nadmiar energii podczas swoich występów, jednak w przeciwieństwie do większości typowych dla nastolatek jej eventy opierają się na grze światła wszelkiego rodzaju. Ozdabia nimi niejedno wydarzenie szkolne przez co jest bardzo rozpoznawalna wśród uczniów i nauczycieli. 'Eksperymenty' Electrię pasjonują wszelkie eksperymenty, ale jej ulubionymi są te, gdzie trzeba użyć wysokiego napięcia. Korzysta ze zdobytej tam wiedzy zarówno na co dzień jak i do uświetniania swoich pokazów. 'Ozdabianie ciała' Electria z wielkim podziwem ogląda profesjonalne tatuaże i nietypowe kolczyki. Choć ze względu na swoją naturę nigdy nie będzie mogła mieć malunku pod skórą to stara się nakłonić rodziców na piercing w nietypowych miejscach. Póki co zgodzili się na jedno przekłucie uszu. 'Biografia skrócona' Electria przyszła na świat w Berlinie, jednak zamiast w szpitalu została urodzona w tajnym laboratorium, które było odpowiednio przystosowane do dużych dawek napięć elektrycznych. Musiała tam żyć jeszcze przez rok (co ze względu na inny tryb dorastania żywiołaków równał się z trzema i pół roku), bo nawet jak na swoją rasę posiadała ogromny nadmiar energii, który skutkował niekontrolowanymi i gwałtownymi wybuchami błyskawic z jej ciała. Mimo to dostawała nadzwyczaj dużo uwagi i troski nie tylko od rodziców, ale również od pracowników placówki. Kiedy uporała się ze swoją naturą w końcu mogła zamieszkać w domu, prawdziwym i dość specyficznym domu. Tęsknota za "ciociami" i "wujkami" szybko minęła i zastąpiła ją radość z wychodzenia na zewnątrz. Jej rozwój, choć szybko przebiegał bezproblemowo: była nader aktywna i lubiła szukać sobie nowych wyzwań czy celów, wchłaniała wiedzę jak gąbka i nigdy się nie skarżyła. Do czasu, kiedy mając niecałe 4 lata pojawiła się jej mała siostrzyczka o imieniu Voltessa. Rodzice mając nowego członka rodziny o podobnej przypadłości jaką w jej wieku miała Electria zostali zmuszeni do zajmowania się niemal non-stop Voltessą kosztem poświęcania uwagi nastolatce. Widząc jak się sprawy mają żywiołaczka stała się bardzo zazdrosna o młodszą siostrę i starała się zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Początkowo po prostu zachęcała ich do rozmów czy zabaw, lecz oni często odsyłali ją z kwitkiem. Mocno ją to smuciło, ale nie dawała po sobie tego poznać. Skoro nie podziałało po dobroci to spróbowała po złości. Zaczęła być opryskliwa, głośna i bardziej wyzywająca. Wybierała sobie kontrowersyjne hobby i była niemiła dla rówieśników. Rodzice w końcu zrozumieli, że zaniedbali swoją pierwszą pociechę i na nowo zaczęli poświęcać jej swój czas. Jednak Electria już nie zmieniła swojego stylu bycia: jeśli podziałał to znaczy, że było to skuteczne wyjście z sytuacji a poza tym po metamorfozie zaczęła cieszyć się respektem wśród uczniów swojej dawnej szkoły (chyba każdy z nich odetchną, kiedy skończyła ostatnią klasę gimnazjum). Uznała, że dopiero teraz jest naprawdę sobą i kontynuuje swoją ścieżkę jako wredna i zacięta buntowniczka. Wystąpienia *Residents of Souls - jako postać w tle. *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Mimo że pochodzi z Niemiec ma angielskie imię i nazwisko. *Jej ciało intensywnie świeci. *Często lecą z niej iskry. *Zawsze posiada przy sobie choć jeden ze znaków ostrzegawczych. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: TT (skrót od Testa Tower)- neutralne; Elka - niemiłe. Ulubione powiedzonko: Ups. Najbardziej lubi: Wykonywać pokazy świetlne i korzystać ze swoich mocy. ...a najmniej: Leniwe osoby oraz te nie znające się na czarnym humorze. Zwierzak: ''' Elektryczna rybitwa Energy. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Gumowych rękawic do łokci, których używa na lekcji, żeby nie spalić notatek. Ulubiony kolor: ' Srebrny i złoty. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' Podobnie jak cały dom jest chroniony przez wszelkiego rodzaju izolatory (typu guma lub ceramika), aby rodzina nie spowodowała pożaru. Ściany u niej są "ozdobione" figurami Lichtenberga. Serie Basic Electria ID by A.G.jpg Włosy Electrii są zaczesane na prawy bok i sięgają talii. Na prawej ręce ma założoną czerwoną bransoletkę z niebieskim "oczkiem". Dziewczyna ubrana jest w srebrną bluzkę z czarną czaszką i napisem'' Elektrische Vorrichtung Achtung!, z czarno-żółtymi rękawami do łokci oraz srebrne legginsy z czerwonymi światłami LED, które migają z góry na dół. Jej buty są złote, na obcasie, w całości zrobione z piorunów. Ghostly Pokemon *Pokemon - 'Jolteon Włosy Electrii mają tylko złoty kolor i sięgają ramion. Co więcej prawy bok został bardzo krótko ścięty. Na głowie ma żółtą opaskę z uszami Jolteon'a. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w żółty, połyskujący kombinezon bez ramiączek, z czarnym wykrzyknikiem ułożonym w kształt pioruna, który ciągnie się przez niemal cały tułów i z doczepionym krótkim, poszarpanym trenem barwy żółtej oraz srebrne bolerko z bufkami, krótkimi, poszarpanymi rękawkami i kołnierzem. Wokół bioder ma zawiązane srebrne kable. Jej buty to czarne kozaki z szarymi "pazurkami" sięgające nieco poniżej kolan na żółtym obcasie z piorunów oraz ozdobione po bokach srebrnymi błyskawicami. Demonic Inspiration *Demon - Raijū Włosy Electrii są srebrno-szare, krótko ścięte w szpice układające się we wszystkich kierunkach. We włosach ma zapięte ciemnoniebieskie spinki w kształcie uszu łasicy. Na lewej dłoni ma założoną jasnoniebieską rękawiczkę. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w brokatowy, chabrowy kombinezon z jednym rękawkiem po prawej stronie i krótkich nogawkach oraz srebrny, postrzępiony top z logiem Iron Weasel po środku. Wokół talii ma zapięty czarny pas z gumy z żółto-czarną klamrą w kształcie znaku ostrzegawczego. Do niego ma przymocowany ciemnoniebieski ogon łasicy. Jej buty to srebrne botki na ciemnym koturnie ozdobionym wizerunkiem piorunów w żółtym kolorze. W tej serii Electria jest przebrana za Raijū - japońskiego demona burzy, przedstawianego m.in.: jako łasicę. Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od LadyOfTheKnife, przez PixieGiggler. Pixie jest autorką opisów do serii, osobowości, biografii, designu, relacji oraz tak właściwie całego tekstu na stronie. Następnie trafiła do Amity.Galii, a w końcu Rochi. *Jej nazwisko pochodzi z angielskiego i oznacza "błyskawica". *Imię z kolei nawiązuje do słowa "electricity" (pl. elektryczność). *Ma angielskie korzenie. *Tak naprawdę Electria ma 4 lata, jednak żywiołaki rozwijają się w innym tempie niż większość potworów. Stąd zawsze podaje, że jest 14-latką. *Marzy o większej ilości kolczyków w uszach a także o jednym w brodzie, wardze i na języku. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|250px Niemcy (Republika Federalna Niemiec) – państwo federacyjne położone w zachodniej i środkowej Europie. Składa się z 16 krajów związkowych (landów), a jego stolicą i największym miastem jest Berlin. Państwo ma powierzchnię 357 021 km² i panuje w nim klimat umiarkowany. Z ponad 80 milionami mieszkańców jest najludniejszym krajem Unii Europejskiej. Jest to czołowe pod względem gospodarczym i politycznym państwo Europy. Stanowi część strefy Schengen i strefy euro, jest członkiem ONZ, OECD, G8, G20. Klasyczny potwór left|220px Żywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Galeria Electria by Rochi.jpg|szkic. Electria za młodu.jpeg|Elka za młodu. IMG 20161213 075103.jpg Electria moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany Electria basic szkic.jpg Electra szkic.jpg Od innych Electria Skullette.PNG|Skullette by Pixie (i Amity) Electria ID by A.G.jpg|by Amity.Gala Electriaaaaaa.png|W Simsach od Listka Eeleelelele.png|Simsowy portret od Listka Meta Timeline *'8 wrzesień 2016' - PixieGiggler adoptuje Electrię Lightning od LadyOfTheKnife. *'12 wrzesień 2016' - Profil Electrii Lightning zostaje opublikowany. *'6 maja 2017' - Art Electrii w serii Basic zostaje ujawniony. *'2017' - Pixie oddaje prawa nad postacią Amity.Gali. *'24.02.18' - Electria trafia do Rochi. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Żywiołaki Kategoria:Niemcy Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija